


那年那日那个夏天

by WangL



Series: 带卡短篇合集 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangL/pseuds/WangL
Summary: 16岁带卡吃棒冰的故事，已交往，回村if
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 带卡短篇合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833247
Kudos: 9





	那年那日那个夏天

夏天到了，蝉鸣与热风相辉映。  
卡卡西和带土两个人走在路上，周围没有一丝阴凉，太阳直射，即使是忍者，他们也忍不住了。身上的汗和衣服黏在一起，浑身上下都不舒服。  
带土的整个身子压在卡卡西身上，明明已经这么难受了，他也非要扒着卡卡西。带土稍微比他高一点点，远远看去，就像一个大型挂件挂着卡卡西。  
卡卡西刚做完一个A级任务，从火影办公室出来就被带土缠上。虽说他们上个星期才互通心意他就被水门老师派出去执行任务，带土也不用这么黏糊他吧。卡卡西身为一个标准的处女座，有洁癖，本来流汗他就很难受了，身上还挂一个大火炉，更黏更难受了。  
他使劲推了推带土，推不开。刚好看到前面有卖双人冰棒的，卡卡西眼珠子一转，就指使带土：“带土，我想吃冰棒了，给我去买好不好？”  
其实带土也很热，但是如果你刚告白成功就与自己的男朋友分开一星期，想必你也是不愿意的。他想着要把之前缺失的亲热时间给补回来，即使是热，难受，他也不放手。带土也看到了前面的小店，他也馋了。卡卡西累了没事，他没累啊。带土兴冲冲地跑去买了红豆味的冰棒。  
本来，卡卡西想着，带土这下不会缠着我了吧。可惜天不遂人愿，带土再次扑到了他的背上。卡卡西有点绝望，我这个男朋友是不是有点太黏糊了？《急，男朋友老缠着我怎么办》卡卡西连问答的标题都想好了，只不过评论估计都会是烧烧烧，而不是给出实质性的建议吧。  
唉，卡卡西叹了口气，马上要到家了，就随便带土吧。  
瘫在旗木宅里，卡卡西用力把窗户关上，拉上窗帘，将太阳关在了外面。他回头发现，带土居然躺在了地毯上一动不动，旁边的冰棒都要化了。  
卡卡西走向带土，光脚踢踢他示意去掰冰棒。  
带土撇了一眼卡卡西，想了想卡卡西刚做完任务，估计是很累，身为他的新晋男友，是时候爆发一波男友力了！带土脱去上衣，气势昂昂地用力一掰。  
啪。  
掰坏了。  
一只连着另一只冰棒的大块，而另一只，只有少得可怜的一小块。  
卡卡西眼疾嘴快，一口含住了那块大的。带土呆呆地看着手里剩下的一只冰棒，明明是炎热的夏季，却突然置身于寒冷之中。他质问：“你不应该把大的那只留给我吗？你的男友力呢？”  
“你自己掰坏的，你就吃小的吧。”卡卡西舔舔冰棒，舒服地吐了一口气。  
带土没办法反驳，只好委委屈屈吃小的那只，边吃还边安慰自己，这叫二十四孝好男友，好的都给自己对象了，多好！他艳羡地看着卡卡西手里的冰棒，再看看自己的，只能唉声叹气，期望卡卡西看他可怜分他一点。只可惜不一会带土就吃完了，而卡卡西呢，连眼皮子都没抬一下，在那里专心享用冰棒呢！  
左思右想着，带土看到卡手里的冰棒还有一大块，身体快过了思维，他一把将卡卡西扑到了地上。卡卡西还没反应过来，带土用嘴去舔卡卡西没吃到冰棒的下端，一点一点地向上舔着，最后舔到了卡卡西的嘴唇。  
“走开吊车尾，你忍术技术不行，这个技术也不行啊。” 卡卡西向左扭去，避开带土的亲吻，“别打扰我吃冰棒啦。”  
卡卡西其实指的是掰冰棒的事，带土却错以为是接吻的事。  
带土瞬间就愤怒了，作为一个男人，不能被指责在这件事上的不行！带土将冰棒从嘴里抽出来，卡卡西还在疑惑，“诶我的冰棒……我还没吃完呢……”一边伸手试图拿回。  
“别管冰棒了，我让你实际体验一下我的技术行不行！”  
带土捏住卡卡西的下颚，就像小动物一样开始舔卡卡西的眼睑，他轻吻着卡卡西左眼的伤疤。卡卡西的眼睛因为应激反应一颤一颤的，他想推开带土，可是带土怎么可能让他如愿？  
卡卡西裤子松垮垮的，带土轻松地将手伸了进去，摸到了卡卡西的性器，开始给他撸管。  
禁欲许久的卡卡西根本抵挡不住带土青涩的技术，不一会阴茎就很给面子地弹到了带土的手心。可是带土只有给自己撸管的经验，从未给别人撸过，技巧垃圾，今天可是他出生以来的第一次。带土手指颤抖，指甲还偶尔会碰到卡卡西的龟头，撸得卡卡西又痛又爽，整个身体不由自主软下来，再也无法推开带土了。  
带土发现了他颤抖的身躯，心中一喜，那太好了，他把手向卡的后穴伸去扩张，卡卡西心有余而力不足，根本无力抵抗带土的动作。  
哼，你不让我好过，我也不让你好过。卡卡西心想着，也伸出手来准备去抓带土的性器。  
“你……你这是怎么回事？！”卡卡西握住了带土已经立起来的性器，慌张地问他。  
“我这么喜欢你，摸你的时候我就起反应了！你摸你喜欢的人不会起反应吗！”带土只微微尴尬了一瞬，便做出了超级理直气壮回答。  
卡卡西被带土不要脸的回答镇住了。  
好像……的确是这么回事。  
他开始努力放松身体，让带土更加轻松的将手指摸进他的穴中。  
卡卡西也……也想和带土在一起，即使是黏糊糊热腾腾的夏天。带土贴着他的时候，虽然嘴上说着讨厌，但其实他自己……也完全没有用力推。  
在卡卡西思维飘散之际，带土已经可以在他的穴里伸进三根手指了。  
带土想着性教育书上写的，已经扩张到三根手指，他已经可以进去卡卡西的身体了。但是，他对自己的性器完全没有概念，他只将龟头勉强塞了进去，卡卡西的分身都已经要痛软了。卡卡西忍着痛，咬着嘴唇不告诉带土。  
“你怎么痛也不和我讲啊！”带土愧疚地想抽出来。  
卡卡西一边想着还是被这笨蛋发现了，不会要哭了吧一边拉住他，让他不要动。卡卡西知道，抽出来之后等会插进去还要再痛一次，长痛不如短痛！  
一不做二不休，卡一下反坐了起来，把带土的阴茎吞到了肠道的最深处。  
“你你你是畜生吗！怎么……怎么这么大啊！快给我变小点啊！”卡卡西又痛又被顶得难受，没处发泄。  
“我我我我也没办法啊！天生的啊！”带土双手都不知道该怎么放，呆呆地坐着也没有办法，心疼地看着卡卡西因为痛而冒出的冷汗。  
卡卡西感觉被顶到了最深处，他无法控制地张开了嘴像一条缺水的鱼喘气。带土看到他似乎缓过来了一点，一只手给他的分身带来快感，一边在他体内艰难地活动。他感觉怎么被带土肏都不太对，带土完全没有找到他的敏感点。  
“你……往左边试试……不不不……右边……”卡卡西指使带土肏这里然后再肏那里。  
只是带土是第一次，根本不得要领。卡卡西的后穴越来越痒，而带土却还在那里横冲直撞，恍若渐入佳境。  
“你……怎么这么笨啊！”卡卡西快难受死了，他坐在带土的身上，眼泪都在眼眶里打转，就是不掉下来。  
带土也手足无措，他也想要卡卡西也快乐啊。  
两个处男第一次就尝试骑乘这么高难度的动作，怎么可能很舒服嘛。  
带土就把卡卡西转了一圈，让他趴在地上，撅起屁股，带土从后面肏他。  
卡卡西突然呻吟了一声：“嗯……！就是这里……！  
带土激动了，但是他实在不知道卡卡西说的哪里。因为敏感点只是被他蹭过，在卡说出来的时候，他已经肏过了，没有发现。他顺着刚刚的方向蹭过去，小心翼翼观察卡的神情，当卡卡西皱眉脸色潮红，他就知道他终于发现了卡卡西的敏感点。  
找到了目标，难道还怕什么技术吗？这个瞬间，带土仿佛得到了名师的指引，脱离了初哥的范畴，熟练地掌握了技巧。反而是天天看小黄书的卡卡西，被肏得一抖一抖的，完全无法反抗的余地。  
“你慢点…………！戳的我肚子好酸……”卡卡西皱眉。  
带土傻乎乎的以为卡卡西是真的难受，就真慢下来了。  
可是卡卡西又急了：“你……你快一点……一点就好……”  
“你怎么这么多要求啊！我不想听你的了！”带土不耐烦，打断了卡卡西的话语。之后便按照自己的心意开始随意冲刺。卡卡西的大腿根被撞得红红的，穴口因为肠液与性器的摩擦起了白沫。  
“卡卡西，你身体里面……好舒服啊……”带土眯起眼睛开始享受。  
“笨蛋！吊车尾的！笨蛋带土！”被肏的有些神志不清的卡卡西，随便找了几个词骂带土。  
“我哪里笨啦，”带土伸手摸了摸卡卡西的阴茎，它又爽得立起来，被肏的前列腺液流出，“你看我这不是肏的你很舒服吗？”他换了一种姿势，肏卡卡西更加用力了。  
卡卡西被气的说不出来话。也不知道他是真的气还是爽。  
带土才不管呢，说不出来话一律就当他爽了。  
他们两个身上汗液黏糊糊的，卡卡西洁癖发作，警告带土：“不许射在里面！”  
“不要，等会我帮你清理好不好？卡卡西卡卡西卡卡西……求你了卡卡西……好不好？”带土附身亲了一口卡卡西，笑容灿烂。  
卡卡西又不说话了。  
这个时候……这个时候叫名字撒娇太犯规了！  
卡卡西虽然嘴上不说什么，但是心里是很喜欢带土的。不然以他的个性，怎么可能答应一个不喜欢人的告白呢？  
卡卡西从内心就无法拒绝带土。  
带土已经当他默认了。  
他一边冲刺，一边给卡卡西撸管，他的后穴收缩地更紧，他知道卡卡西快到了。  
“我们一起射好不好？”  
卡卡西把头别过去，去找带土索吻：“嗯……嗯唔唔……”  
带土一个冲刺射在了卡卡西的处男穴里，卡卡西也射在了地毯上，可是他的洁癖已经无法顾及脏不脏的问题了。  
他们黏黏糊糊的抱在了一起，今后的每一天，也像今天一样甜。


End file.
